1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to capturing pseudo-random values for use during logic built-in self-test (LBIST) timed signal transition tests. More particularly, the present invention relates to overriding functionally static signals with captured pseudo-random values to better test timed paths through logic influenced by the static signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern microprocessors are often designed with static non-timed signals that provide setup information during functional operation of the chip. Even though these signals are static during functional operation they may sensitize paths through timed logic. This makes it desirable to test both values of the non-timed signal during testing of timed circuits with Logic Built in Self Test (LBIST). The invention described herein pertains to enhancing LBIST such that it utilizes pseudo random signals that are static during the functional transition capture cycle of LBIST.